Real World: Florida
by Blissfulblue
Summary: Imagine real world, we all watch it but with an anime twist, Serena from sailor moon, kira from angel sanctuary, Goku from DBZ, yugi from yugioh, misty from pokemon, faye from cowboy bebop and more and more, crazy stuff.


sailor moon serena Cowboy bebop faye inu yasha Miroku dragon ball z Goku Angel sanctuary Kira yu-gi-oh yugi pokemon misty

Real World:  
Florida

Serena: I am from Tokoyo Japan, ninteen years old, and a natural party girl,  
even though I am attached I'm still gonna have a good american time.  
Here's my boyfriend darien. He's my life. and here's my friends. People just don't understand how hectic being a superhero is, I mean I get through the vip's and the guys are in numbers.

Faye: I'm a bounty hunter, I'm twenty five years old and am ready for men, I'm single and ready for the whole real world expeirence.  
drama is usually what happens when I go party.

Miroku: I am a cursed priest with a hole in my hand, what else can I really say, I mean I asked millons of girls to have my child and you know what they do, spit all over me, say no, slap me, I'm singe well sort of, I'm good looking come on I kick ass! with a friggin half demon! AND sleep with two girls, I mean nothings going on but Hey, maybe this show will change that.

Goku:  
Well I've died a whole lot of times, saved the world like two times, and married with a kid, I won't say I won't get in trouble when foods evolved or even acohol I can't say I won't have some. I'm not affraid of cheating because I love my wife.

Kira:  
I'm a a recarnated angels seven bladed sword,And I'm twenty one, and I've been through a whole lot of heart ache, I think chicks have this thing for me and I'm looking forward to getting a hook up with one of the girls. I mean come on on, loook at me, I'm hot! I mean if The ladies love me I'm sure the one's I'm with will get the deal.

yugi: I'm a duel master,I'm eighteen even though I look like a kid. I've won like more than two times, I love my friends, and I have an egytion faro In my puzzle, even though some times the girls pefere him to me, I mean I'm not gay, if that's what you want to know, I happen to liketight pants,

Misty: Some people call me a bitch, or a prude, or even a tease, I'm going to this house not to impress any one, just want to party and have wild wet, sex. did I say that aloud, I'm eighteen, and legal!

Episode 1

I'm serena,and I just got off the plane now and see a a taxi, I'm excited to see what the house is going to look like and my roommates, I mean I hope there going to be cute guys.

(switch to another location, a boat arriving on the coast.)

Miroku: I'm told I have to wait for my ride, I'm really excited and I really hope I get to meet a girl first because I see dudes all the time, I mean I'm from the fuedal era and girls are international.Chuckles  
Turning Miroku sees a taxi riding up and sees a blond hair girl about the age of nineteen with a tank top and a mini skirt.  
"Hi I'm serena and you must be---Miroku." She smiles and shakes Miroku's hand. Miroku smiles and gets on one knee.  
Miroku: This girl is sexy! I mean I felt an odd kind of connection with her, I mean she could have my child"  
"Serena will you have my child"  
Serena: So I'm standing there and Miroku asks me can I have his child and I'm just standing there, he's saying this to a girl who had to babysit her future daughter"  
"No I'm sorry , besides I have a boyfriend." Serena says and gets into the taxi and Miroku follows with a smirk.  
Miroku: Oh it's on and she has no idea, hard to get, oh I like that."

(Switch to another location, a tall man with dark hair is sitting drinking a coke and smoking a ciggerette while waiting for his roommate to arrive.)

Kira: My first thought after getting to miami was, what the house was going to look like and who was I gonna meet, I mean if it's a guy Ok, if its a fine girl even better, but to my surprise it's a big dude with some weird ass spikey hair.  
Goku makes his way to the outside bar hair big body big. Kira stood and shaked Goku's hand.  
"Hi you must be Goku"  
"Yea I guess I am." He laughed and sat.  
"So you single." Goku asked Kira who smiled and said.  
"Yea, you"  
"No! I am married"  
Kira: My first thought was, why in the hell would you go to a place married, and then I thought he's gonna be screwed.  
Goku: I knew right away Kira and I would be great buddies, we had the whole college guys thing packed. I mean we could be good drinking buddies.

(switch to faye, whose talking to misty, and their going to pick up yugi)  
Faye: The first thing I thought when I saw Misty, Bitch. she looks like one just like the way she was staring at me like I stole something of hers. which would mean drama.  
Misty: I mean look at Faye her boobs are just out there, no shame to her game! I mean I thought I was dressed out there.  
Faye stops talking and just light a cig and blows smoke on Misty, walking with a big backpack in tight pants was a weird looking short dude with blonde multicolored spikey hair.  
"I'm yugi, you must be Faye and misty"  
"Yea"  
Yugi: Okay who the hell wears white boots after labor day! I mean Faye looks hot.

(switch to Serena and miroku who are the first one to reach the house.)

Serena say to Miroku as they see an awesome house by the beach.  
"That must be it"  
"Oh this is awesome"  
They both enter the house and gasp and awes and the large entrance with beach balls for each of the cast memebers and leas of all differents colors.  
Serena: I the thing I do is grab on Miroku and then grab a beach ball, I mean I want to find a room before the rest of my roomates get here, I just hope there's going to be cute guys, besides Miroku.  
Miroku: I'm just heading for the kitchen to get a drink, I mean I'm ready for the other roomates, and maybe some time with Serena"  
Serena reaches a room that sea blue with two beds with the same color, opening her sutcase she reaches in and puts on her two piece and heads for the jacuzi.

(everyone reaches the house.)

Kira is the first to see serena in the two piece and Serena to notice Kira, she smiled and shook his hand.  
"Hi your?" "Serena, and your"  
"Kira"  
Kira: I was like wow, Serena was hot, I mean like hook up hot.  
Serena: Kira is hot.  
Faye: Kira's cute I eman I can smell a possible hook up.

(after everyone's aquainted they change and head for the infamous jacuzi)  
Serena sits near Kira, while Goku by Faye, and misty by Yugi, Miroku is as usuall giving his speach of his plan to ask each of the girls to marry him.  
Kira smiles and put a hand over Serena's shoulder.  
"So who do you see hooking up?" Serena asked smileing.  
"Me and you." Kira said smirking. 


End file.
